Eu Já Te Disse: Eu Te Amo?
by Madame Mim
Summary: Keiko espera por Yusuke no parque, enquanto isso reflete sobre seus sentimentos por ele..


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence.. 

                                  **Eu já te disse: eu te amo?  **

   Aquele dia estava ótimo, estava claro e fresco. O dia perfeito, pensava Keiko. As aventuras de Yusuke haviam acabado e o pessoal estava de férias. Keiko se sentou no banco do parque e ficou observando algumas crianças brincarem. Lembranças.. lembranças agora a rondavam. 

   i_ " Parece que foi ontem que eu estava brincando com o Yusuke no parque, lembro de nossas brigas. *Risos* Lembro-me bem de nossas brigas, mas também das brigas deles com os outros para me proteger. Naquela época eu o via como o meu melhor amigo, melhor do que  o irmão que nunca tive, eu não entendia o que era o sentimento que me rodava por ele, eu não entendia por que aquilo doía tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom! Adorava o irritar, reclamar dos erros deles também era um hobbie... Tempos bons aqueles._

_   Uma vez, como sempre, aquele tarado olhou minha calcinha e eu, como sempre, o bati, mas dessa vez o resultado não foi bom. Ele caiu dentro do lago e estávamos no inverno. Pegou uma bruta gripe. Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Ia todos os dias na casa dele para ver se ele melhorava e para ajudar a Sr.ª.Atsuko com ele. Meu pequeno coração doía tanto, me sentia culpada. Todos estranhavam a minha carinha triste, que antes era tão feliz. Mas logo que ele foi a aula, eu vi que estava mal, mas ele foi.. foi porque não queria me ver triste. Isso é um dos meus maiores dilemas, o que ele sente por mim? Algo me diz que gosta de mim, mas por outro lado... como posso saber? Aaiaia, isso é tão ruim... _"/i  

   Keiko viu passar uma carrocinha de sorvete. Correu até ela e pagou um sorvete, voltou ao banco e olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém, mas não viu nada além de crianças. Deu um suspiro e voltou a pensar:

   i" _Lembro de quando a aventura dele começou, eu o ajudava sempre. *Risos* Os sonhos nos quais ele podia se corresponder comigo eram tão estranhos! E quando ele veio pelo corpo do Kuwabara? Foi hilário! O Kuwabara voltou ao estado normal e tomou um susto. _

_   As vezes eu me sinto tão mal! Joguei energia negativa para ele naquele dia, disse que queria que ele morresse eu me arrependo tanto disso. _

_   Mas também, teve a hora que eu entrei no meio do incêndio da casa dele para salvar o seu corpo. E por fim quando eu sonhei com a maneira da ressurreição dele, ou seja, eu teria de beija-lo. Nossa!, Quando ele acordou, como eu chorei. Queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Ele me ajudou, também, a sair de uma enrascada. No fundo eu sei, o Yusuke tem uma alma maravilhosa! Infelizmente as pessoas não procuram ver isso. Minhas amigas têm medo dele. Bem, pelo menos, o medo diminuiu, antes era pior. Foi terrivelmente difícil me comportar normalmente com ele depois da ressurreição,  quando eu o beijei._

_  Porque tenho que amá-lo tanto? Não consigo ver ele com Botan que me dói, não consigo ver ele com Yukina que me dói, ciúmes tenho toda a hora. Será que ele sente o mesmo? _"/i

  Keiko se levantou. Já estava cansada de ficar sentada, colocou as mãos para trás e, sorrindo, andou, olhando para cima. 

  i _É tão confuso entende-lo! As vezes parece que me ama, mas outras... ele não demonstra nenhum interesse. Nós dois brigando, eu dando sermão nele, isso é comum, parecemos até aqueles casais de livros de comédias ou desenhos. Que brigam mais se lembro, o lema "Quanto mais bato em ti, mais te amo" . Eu dou sermões nele porque espero que ele mostre o quão bom ele é. O quão responsável ele pode ser, eu sei que no fundo ele é amável e "social", vamos dizer. _

_   Não sei porque ele marcou o encontro comigo aqui, será que ele marcou como um encontro amoroso ou apenas um encontro de amigos? Droga! Porque isso tem que ser tão complicado? _/i

   Uma mão tocou no ombro de Keiko que sorriu. Deveria ser Yusuke, pelo menos ele não estava fazendo como sempre, que ao invés de colocar as mãos no ombro colocava nos seios dela.

   - Demorei muito? Desculpe, vi uns caras querendo roubar dinheiro de uma criança e não resisti. 

   - Tudo bem, você chegou, não é? Fale com sinceridade, Yusuke, roubou o dinheiro dos caras ou ajudou a criança?    

   - Keiko! Não confia em mim? Eu ajudei a criança, obviamente!

   - Não! – Yusuke caiu no chão. – Na verdade sim, mas do jeito que você se mete ao durão.. 

   - Isso é passado valeu? 

   - Assim espero! E, pelo amor de Deus, tire esse penteado! Você fica melhor com os cabelos normais, não virados para trás! – Keiko começou a mexer no cabelo dele.

   - Ei, pára! 

   Yusuke riu, mas deixou Keiko ajeitar o seu cabelo. Ela parou de olhar para cima e olhou para o rosto do amado, sentiu o rosto corar, mas ficou parada.

   i _Ai, Deus! Eu estou tão perto dele! Parece até que vamos nos beijar, como eu posso gostar tanto assim dele? Olha, ele está sorrindo. Oh, céus.. o que faço parada, devo parecer uma retardada. /i  _

   Keiko se afastou e se virou:

   - Vamos fazer o que?

   - Passear por ai, não acha?

   Keiko concordou. Os dois passearam, foram em brinquedos e se divertiram bastante no fim do dia. Sentaram-se num banco. Keiko deu um bocejo, estava com sono, passara a noite fazendo um dever. Timidamente ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, que pareceu não se importar, mas então passou a mão pelo ombro dela. Keiko sorriu e olhou para ele 

   i _Por mais que você não fale, que tente não demonstrar, no fundo eu sei que você me ama, eu sei que você não sabe ou não consegue dizer as três simples palavras Eu Te Amo. Eu também, o que importa é que eu te amo./i_

   Keiko se aconchegou mais, sustentando a cabeça no ombro dele e disse, sorrindo:

   - Yusuke?

   - Sim?

   - Sabia que eu te amo?

   - Sim.. eu também, Keiko.

   i _Ele disse que me ama! Meu Deus, estou nas nuvens! Porque ninguém nunca me disse que isso é tão bom? /i_

    Keiko parou de pensar, Yusuke a beijou e ai ela viu. Valeu a pena esperar! Ele finalmente conseguiu confessar seus sentimentos mesmo que, pra ela, as vezes.. apenas seus gesto já dissessem algo. Keiko sorriu e abraçou Yusuke assim como fazia quando os dois eram pequenos.

                Fim!

N/A: Faz tempo eu queria fazer algo desses dois. Mas foi só hoje que a idéia veio. Ficou pequena, mas era essa a intenção mesmo, eu sempre entro em fics grandes e me enrolo toda pra atualizar! Espero que gostem, agradecimentos a Mi( Caileach) por sempre me apoiar! Ah! Nas férias eu vou viajar pro interior, então verei se consigo fazer uma fic dos dois ok? Fãs desse casal lindo e maravilhoso, please, falem comigo, é sempre bom conversar sobre nosso amado shipper!   Bjus, M.Mim


End file.
